Remember All The Monsters?
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: A Re-write to the finale of Dexter, because it was C.R.A.P. Don't read on unless you've seen it! This is how I really thought it should of ended, and what the writers should of done to show how much Dexter was in fact, DEXTER, and he always goes out with a bang..and no matter what, his dark passanger will always be with him and he's known that from the start and now, to the end


"No..I'm here to kill you with _that _pen." Dexter glanced down at the object, and Saxon did too.

They sat in the prison cage Saxon was arrested in.. and Dexter sat across the table from him, across the table from the man who killed Vogel, his only mother figure, but most of all, Deb. Deb who yes was also maybe just a sister figure as well but had always felt like the real thing.

Saxons eyes held something Dexter hadn't seen before from him yet, fear. Funny how in some moments of a serial killers' lives, they feel things they never knew exsisted in them.. sometimes they miss it.

Such as remorse, in Dexters case..or love. He missed it all along, how he **did **_feel _for people, victims.. all along he had fooled himself but it was only clear and the reason he killed.

The reason to his _dark passanger_.

As soon as Dexter stuck that pen into Saxons throat after Saxon jammed it into his shoulder, he pressed the 'alarm' button and the prisons alarm sounded loudly, echoing against the walls.

He stared down at Saxons body being bled out... it wasn't enough. He found his fists grip onto the chair near Saxon's body, and he grabbed it tightly, lifting it over his head and gritted his teeth as he slammed it down onto Saxons face, repeatingly until the guards who came in, held him back, with ofcourse struggle.

Tears burned Dexter's eyes but not down his cold stone face, but as cold as his face looked, the emotions flew through his eyes, a mixture of hate, revenge and pain, sadness. Dexter shook and he felt them and he still tried to shove the security off him as the alarm still sounded around the cell but then satisfaction seeped through his eyes when he saw Saxon stop moving, blood all over the ground and over his clothes.. over the other guards hands who tried to help him but it was too late.

Good.

He sat alone in a room now, cuffs around his wrists at the Miami station and in that cold green room, Dexter stared at the two way mirror he knew his fellow employees and friends were probably staring at him through right _now_

"Is this what you really wanted Dexter?" said a voice.

He knew she wasn't here, she was dead but.. who else could he think of in a time like this? It'd be too ironics to have Harry here right now .. and he was sure he'd just be lecturing him.

"Rita." his breath exhaled, staring at the corner of the empty room now and there she stood, smiling softly but also sadly, her emerald eyes shining.

"What about Jackson? Or Hannah.." she drifted off, an unreadable look on her face Dexter wanted to know more about but knew that wasn't what she was here to talk about.

"They'll be better without me." he whispered, looking down painfully, "I needed my revenge," he looked back up to her, "For Deb."

Rita looked young and beautiful still, wearing a white summer dress with roses all over it and her hair naturally straight like it always is. No,** was**. Just like many others who died under his mistakes, she was one of them..the biggest regret.

"I have to stop doing this." Dexter said, swallowing hard, "I can't control myself anymore.. I'll claim self defense and then maybe I'll-"

He stopped, seeing her walk closer and closer til it was painful and too real. He could almost smell her old vanilla scented perfume.

He looked up sadly at her and she put a hand on his shoulder, bending down to his level as he sat on the chair, still handcuffed.

"Running away isn't going to control it."

He closed his eyes at her voice and her hand that ran down his cheek. It felt **so **real

"Dexter." another voice rang in and he opened his eyes, to see Rita gone and now Batista closing the door behind him and Quinn.

Quinn walked over to Dexter, still a wreck too over Debs braindead news. He sniffed, and looked out of it as he uncuffed Dexter, "Get these fucking things off you."

Batista nodded, sitting down at the table with them, "You are one of _us_, not some blood killer they are making you out to be."

Dexter, though still filled with tons of emotions, he could still pause and look at Angel, and know that Batista was **still** the man he wished he always could be. Angel was wrong, Dexter was not one of them, he wished to be but they were better, and men Dexter would never forget..and he was sure they wouldn't forget him either..if that was a good thing or bad thing he'd never know.

"Self defence." Bastisa insited after watching the tape with Saxon, "That's what it was." he seemed to be saying this but his eyes darted around almost in shock, like he was convincing himself and not asking Dexter. "Right Dexter?" he looked at him so desperately.

Dexter even wanted to insist it was, just to make the burden wash off of him.

"That **is **what is was, right?" Quinn asked him too, and Quinn narrowed his eyes at Dexter while him and Batista stared at another.

Could Quinn blame him if it wasn't? No, he could only wish **he **had jabbed that pen into Vogels sons throat, and then maybe into his heart so he could feel the pain Quinn would have to wake up to every morning knowing that Deb was gone.

There was a knock on the door and Angel went to it and after some whispers, he nodded at Quinn who went to get up but shared a nod with Dexter before leaving him alone again.

"Surprise Mother Fucker." came that famous taunt of Doakes, and there he stood, arms crossed on the door Angel and Quinn left out of.

Dexter raised an eyebrow, sort of amused, "What is this? Ghost of Murders past?"

Doakes chuckled, walking over and shoving his hands into his pockets, "Can't lie and say I'm not on the verge of doing the fucking disco that someone finally caught you, you _sick sneaky _bastard. Always was a freak, and I always knew it."

"I guess you did." taunted Dexter

Doakes frowned deeply though sitting across from Dexter, "The self defense shit, are you really going to pull that?"

Dexter paused, and went to open his mouth-

"Dex."Angel looked relieved, coming back inside and Doakes had disappeared.

Dexter sat up more and then stood up slowly as Bastista grinned, "You're off the hook..just need to go over your story one more time with a few other officers but then you'll be free to go." he nodded to someone outside the door and in came those officers he was probably talking about.

Dexters mouth hung, looking at them all as they nodded at him, supported him, and were going to believe him that this murder was a mistake.

It wasn't. It was probably the greatest kill Dexter would forever cherish.

"Just start with your name, and what happend." said one of the men, pulling out a recorder and waited for Dexter to speak.

Dexter glanced at the cuffs on the table infront of him and he smirked a little, but sadness washed over his eyes.

"My name is Dexter Morgan." he began, and walked a few steps over to the police officers and Batista, "And **I'm** the real Bay Harbour butcher."

It was like slow motion, and watching a movie, you know the part where shock runs through everyone's faces and they look at another, making sure they just heard him correctly. Then horror would run across the faces of the ones who did believe him, like Batista who just needed to hear him _say _it, and after maybe a moment of being confused, and hurt, his life fell apart just thinking of the moments Dexter **did** slip a few times and that he should of known he was the butcher before.. but it was _Dexte_r.. his best friend.

And how destroyed and numb Angel probably felt as he had to watch Dexter being arrested again, and led out of the station..and how thoughts of Lt Maria LaGeurta probably crossed through his mind.

Everybody stared at the scene.

It wasn't hard for everyone to believe Dexter, he told them how he did it, how he framed Doakes long ago, how he killed Doakes and then how they could find more bodies in garbage's deep in the ocean.

Goodbye Jackson, goodbye to the only **good and innocent **thing Dexter was ever apart of..

Goodbye Batista who was nothing but his best friend too this whole time, and he never really got to experience it.

Goodbye even creepy but lovable Masuka..

Now here Dexter was, carrying an orange jumpsuit he'd have to wear for years to come, 60 to life the judge said. He was followed down a prison hall by two prison guards on each side of him, walking down cells of rioting prisoners, screaming at the new guy who had tons of media wanting just ONE interview with the original **real **Bay harbour butcher, who wasn't caught until he wanted to be.

"So baby brother.." the ghost of his brother, Brian, now walked with him on his side, "This is how it all ends?" he looked around, rather amused.

He looked the same, tall..pale. .curly brown hair.

"I guess so." muttered Dexter, walking ahead of the guards and getting closer to his own personal cell.

"What happens to your son? Little Dexter? Does he take over our personal pleasure?" smirked Brian.

Dexter slightly shook his head, speaking sternly, "He'll have a normal life, and soon enough, he'll forget me. I won't damage him like my parents did me." he narrowed his eyes to Brian, "Did us."

"This is it." announced the guard, snapping Dexter out of his thoughts and talking to..well.. himself?

As the cells gate opened loudly and banged against the wall, Brian leaned on the outside of it when Dexter walked in, looking around.

"I'll be seeing you soon brother." Brian promised and when Dexter turned to look at him, he was gone.

"Hope you're comfortable." taunts the guard, throwing the cell closed again, "You'll be in here for the rest of your damn life." with that, he walked off.

Dexter sat on his cells bed slowly, and turned his head back to the cell door when he sensed another presence.

Vogel.

She didn't say anything, just...nodded at him, smiled sadly, and left.. but behind her stood his **real **mother that made Dexter do a double take and his mouth slowly fell.

He's never imagined his mother before...it was scary how real this felt and how the sun from a window shined down on her like an angel.

She smiled softly, and it was only her presence that had finally made Dexter feel okay with all of **this **. She seemed happy, and she blew him a soft kiss before she faded away.

"What you starin' at, little boy?" taunted the prisoner across Dexter's cell who was behind the vision of his mother.

Dexter snapped out of it and looked over the biker looking man, tattoos all up and down his arm, a tear drop by his eye that prisoners tattooed to themselves if they've ever killed someone and were proud of it.

The prisoner puckered his lips at Dexter, "I'll be seeing you tonight, pretty boy." he promised.

Dexter got up and leaned on his cell door to look at his enemy closer, and the prisoner laughed, locked behind his cell door too, but not for long.. and they both stared darkly at another, but Dexter beat his and the biker looking prisoner even looked a bit taken back and a moment of fear ripped through him.

Dexter smirked.

Someone clearly didn't know who **Dexter **truly was, but they were about to find out, because Dexters dark passanger, locked away in a building full of what Dexter killed best, killers and bad men... .this was just like giving Candy to a baby. A very blood thirsty baby.

Jackpot.

_**THE END**_

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)**_

(Getting away with murder-papa roach)

_Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it, give me some reviews! Wondering how everyone else thought of the finale of Dexter... I was truly almost disgusted with how they ended a show like this. The writers really did horribly. . wasn't fair to the fans! I'm even shocked Micheal (Dexter in real life) agreed to act that out and didn't insist on another way to end it._


End file.
